


Who We Are

by RoseTheDork



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cute Ending, M/M, Trans Character, smol angst, sugar coated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 22:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11299983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseTheDork/pseuds/RoseTheDork
Summary: "That was it, today he would come out to his apparently straight boyfriend as a trans boy and nothing in this world would stop him. He placed his shaking hand over his chest to feel the rapid heartbeat.Okay, maybe he anxiety would."- Delipa 18





	Who We Are

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This story contains explicit but unintentional misgendering. I I am not, by any means, offending any gender idendity. I'm a trans person myself and would never, ever do that.  
> \- Delipa 18 (Disney Songs)  
> "Dig A Little Deeper", from "The Princess and The Frog" <3

Simon looked himself in the mirror.  
He has always been a skinny person, with long legs and way too much freckles. When he was little, his mother used to say he would grow up to be beautiful and well built, “maybe even a model”, she would tell everyone. Simon hated that. Hated the way she would talk more about his face than about his good grades, or the way she would forbid him to play soccer with the other kids because it would leave him with scratches, and “pretty things were not meant to be damaged”. His mother said the most ridiculous things, always.  
His eyes wandered to his chest and he carefully placed his hands over his bra. He had small...breasts? Yeah, this word was comfortable enough. Anyway, he had small breasts, always had, so the two sports bra he is using right now must do a good job in… hiding everything. He already thought about buying a binder, of course, but doing that without his parents knowing was way too complicated. Even after he told them about, well, everything, they still would call him by that awful name and treat him with female pronouns and...  
He shook his head. He has something, someone else to focus on right now. Fuck his parents. He looked at the clock: 2:30 pm, John had scheduled at three. That was it, today he would come out to his apparently straight boyfriend as a trans boy and nothing in this world would stop him. He placed his shaking hand over his chest to feel the rapid heartbeat.  
Okay, maybe he anxiety would.  
…  
John had, of course, noticed something was off about Sarah the last months. She had always been a nervous, sometimes angry kind of girl but the last ten months she had started acting too weird. Refusing his kisses and touches, crying for anything and looking anxious all the time was nothing like the girl he had fallen in love with, so he has been worried for a long time. When she called saying they needed to talk, he agreed fiercely, they needed to have a serious talk, indeed.  
But, boy, he hates going to her house. She lives in a fucking castle, literally, and the bathroom is kinda bigger than his room, so he doesn't get really comfortable inside there.  
He hided his bike between the garden’s bushes,as usual, just in case her crazy mother would appear out of nowhere, and sighed before going to the front door and ranging the bell.  
It's time.  
…  
Simon could feel his entire body shivering at the sound of the door bell. John, his John, was here and within some time he will probably not be his anymore, cause he is about to discover that his girlfriend is his boyfriend and things are going to be so messed up. Simon tried to breath, but there was some kind of weird, heavy feelings on his chest. The world was spinning as he would go down the stairs, the door was just too far away for him to reach, but, at the same time, closer than he wants it to be. He open the door and there he is, nervous smile and perfect hair. Damn it, he really doesn't want to lose this boy, but he can't live a lie anymore.  
John gets closer, and stays there, his nose so close of Simon’s own, waiting for a permission. Simon smiled and locked his lips with John’s. At least this last time, he through.  
\- So… you said you wanted to talk - John’s hand reached for his, it felt warm and safe  
\- I need to.  
\- Do it, then.  
\- Let's go to my bedroom.  
...  
John has been in that bedroom quite a few times, never to do anything more than kiss and hate watch bad movies in Netflix. He found a spot on the couch right after her, both of them trying to find a way to address the elephant in the room. Sarah broke the silence.  
\- Do you remember when i told you I wanted to cut my hair?  
John grins and nods. Of course he fucking remembers that. Sarah used to have long, straight hair, falling in small curls at her waistline. One day, while they were laying in this same bed, she turned to him and said “I want to cut my hair short”. When he asked how short, she petted his head and said “shorter than yours”. He got kinda sad cause he really liked her hair, but as soon as he saw her smiley face when she got out of the hair stylist, looking like some kind of extremely rebel, extremely cute girl, he stopped caring.  
Sarah continued.  
\- Well, do you remember when, a few days later, I had that whole right fight with my parents and had to stay at your house for like, two days straight.  
John also remembered that, although not like a cool day. Sarah was devastated, appearing at his doorstep at two in the morning, with swollen eyes and a trembling voice. She wouldn't talk about what happened, only that her mother had fucked up big time. He nods again.  
\- There was a reason to all that...stuff. Some things are happening, things i wasn't feeling like telling you but, well, you need to hear this from me cause I soon pretend to tell more people, especially our friends. John, I… i love you. - she is talking fast, almost babbling, and her hands are making stupid air gestures - This is not what I want to tell, but I love you. I really do. And… I'm so sad you are going to break up with me after hearing this.  
\- Wait, what?  
\- No, don't say anything, please, just hear me, okay?  
…  
Simon is starting to get less nervous and more scared. He hadn't thought before about other, worst possibilities than John solely ending their relationship.  
Maybe John is a transphobic.  
Maybe he will beat him up.  
Maybe he will yell at him.  
Maybe John is not such a sweet boy...oh no, he is feeling like a fool. He turns his head to the side, his eyes staring at his image reflected in the mirror that is on the wall. He needs to tell the truth. Oh god.  
\- John… i’m not… I'm not your girlfriend. I mean, not exactly.  
The blond is with a nervous smile on his face, not exactly understanding where the conversation is leading to.  
\- I'm a boy.  
\- Oh… Wait, what?  
…  
John can’t believe this is happening...again.  
He just can't hold himself. He starts to laugh. He soon stops himself, because he doesn't want her… well, him to think he thinks this is funny by any means. The person in front of him has fear in their eyes and something that look like tears. He wants to slap himself for laughing and then kiss them.  
\- So… You are trans?  
\- You know the word?!  
\- I'm not stupid, Sarah.  
More tears.  
\- Sorry, sorry, i forgot. Wha-What should I call you now? If you didn't choose a name yet I would suggest John, it's quite a beautiful one and we would match.  
\- I… John… this is not a joke.  
\- Well, you being trans is not a joke, I know this.  
\- You… do?  
\- Yes. Now, name?  
\- I… I call myself Simon, in my head.  
\- Oh, okay then. Well, Simon - John said the name carefully - do you remember my sister?  
\- You mean Rachel.  
\- Humhum. Now, do you remember that right after we started to date she had that really important surgery to go through. The one I didn't wanted to talk about? Well, it was a gender reassignment surgery. My sister is a trans woman, Simon.  
\- You are kidding, right?  
\- No, she wasn't ready to tell anyone back then, since we had just moved to the new city and everything… Wait, what was that bullshit about me breaking up with you?  
\- I'm… I'm a boy.  
\- I know.  
\- And, John, I want to change my body, I won't look like a girl anymore.  
\- Humhum, this is expected.  
\- You like girls.  
He laughs.  
\- I like you. I like the way you dance ballet, even through I don't really like ballet, and how cute you are when you smile because of something, and how you protect me all the fucking time, even through I don't need it. Okay, maybe I need it. I like you, and if you are a boy or a girl I will love you just like I did when my brother became my sister years ago. I mean, I do hope we kiss a little more than I do with her. I'm sorry, that sounded wrong, i don't kiss my sister. What I mean is: I'm happy that you are discovering yourself but I'm sad that you thought you couldn't tell me.  
\- John…  
\- Yeah?  
\- How can you say you don't like ballet? You watch all my practices.  
\- I like you in tight clothes, that's a whole other business.  
Simon laughed and hugged him.  
John would always a sweet boy if you give him a chance to do it, after all. He is just glad they can both be themselves now.


End file.
